Crashing Down On Me
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Everyone has graduated and attend a party but what happens when things get out of hand and Jean blames herself? R&R NO FLAMES PLZ. i had to re post it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Schools Out

Today was an exciting day for everyone, it was the last day of school at Bay Ville High School, for the seniors anyway and with summer just an hour away some of the students were causing havoc.

The brother hood released the frogs from the science lab. Even Rogue was planning to pull a prank on her English teacher.

Everyone began to talk as the minutes ticked away, "Be quiet you little brats! You are still in school! Now keep reading!" Mr. Johnson yelled. Nobody could stand him; he always gave homework every night along with four page reports. He got up to leave the room.

"Pssst, Rogue you ready?" Jean whispered.

"Yeah, let's go" Rogue whispered back. They went up to Mr. Johnson's desk and loosened his chair and desk and sat down just as he came in. Everybody began to snicker,

"I said be quiet!" Mr. Johnson yelled. He sat down, there was a loud crash as the chair snapped, and everyone began laughing loudly. He tried to regain his composer and grabbed his desk only for the legs to break and fall.

"Who did this!" Mr. Johnson yelled. His face was bright red. Before he could say anything else the bell rang and everyone ran out, Rogue and Jean ran out into the school parking lot. "Come on you guy's! Hurry up!" Scott yelled. "Woo! Freedom!" Kurt yelled.

They all took their seats, they faced the stage on which the principal walked onto it, and he cleared his throat.

"Good evening everyone! I'm sure today is an exciting day for all of you, I would like to start off by saying congratulations to all of your hard work to graduate you earned it. I will now call those names who have been successful in this years Bay Ville high school Graduation." He said.

Everyone clapped, "Jean Grey" he called. "WOOO! GO JEAN!" They shouted. "Scott Summers" He said.

Rogue and Kitty whistled at him, "Kurt Wagner" He Said. Everyone clapped as Kurt ran up "Katherine Pryde, and Rogue" He said.

Jean kissed Scott, she couldn't be happier, for all of them they all graduated they waited until the last of the names were read. "CONGRADULATIONS TO ALL GRADUATES!" He shouted. Everyone threw up their caps and then ran off,

"I can't believe it! No more school ever! We finally graduated!" Rogue shouted. Everyone stopped; a student stood on his car "I would like to invite everyone who has graduated this year to a party! The party is Friday night! Need I remind you that seniors have the privilege of leaving school two days early?" He shouted.

Everyone began to cheer for him, "So be there Friday night at six o clock, it will last until Saturday at six o clock in the morning!" He shouted.

Scott got into his car, everyone else jumped in. "I never thought it would end!" Kitty shouted.

"Ah know! Isn't it great? Ah cant wait till the party!" Rogue shouted. Scott's tires screeched as they pulled in front of the institution. "Hello?" Kitty said. Her voice echoed in the hall. "Where is everyone?" Kurt said.

Then the lights were turned on as Logan came out surprising everyone. "Well done guys!" Logan said.

"Yes indeed! I am very proud of all of you" Xavier said. Everyone laughed. "Well what are you kids waiting for? You graduated party!" Logan shouted. Everyone began to dance and eat the cake and pizza. Today was indeed a great day for all of them, they had graduated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Trip To The Mall

Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Scott and Rogue were all sitting at a round table they glanced at each other. "Ha! Full house beat that!" Kurt said. Scott laid down his cards, "Man only one pair" Scott said.

"Read em, and weep" Rogue said. She laid down four of a kind. "Aw man! She won again!" Kitty said. Kitty and Jean laid down their cards, Logan walked in as Rogue took the money she had won.

"Poker huh?" Logan said. "Yeah Rogue keeps winning" Scott said. "I bet I could beat her," Logan said.

"Your on!" Rogue said. Jean shuffled the cards, Scott chipped in ten bucks, Jean threw in fifteen, Kurt put in twenty, Kitty laid her last ten in and Rogue put twenty four in, "Let's see, I feel pretty lucky today" Logan said.

He put in fifty bucks "Whoa! Logan your going to loose that" Kurt said. "Doubt it, I played over at Vegas once I was pretty good I learned some good things" Logan said. They all looked at their cards, "Ugh! I fold" Kitty said.

She laid down her cards she had two pair. Rogue raised an eyebrow, then Scott laid his down "I'm out, no luck" Scott said.

He only had two pair pretty soon everyone else lost, it was just Rogue and Logan. "Well ah hate to disappoint ya," Rogue said. She laid down a straight flush.

"Wow, you are pretty good" Logan said. Rogue reached for the jackpot until Logan stopped her "Royal flush!" Logan said.

He laid down an ace king queen and a Jack of diamonds. "Ah man there goes mah new boom box and ma CD'S" Rogue said.

"Yeah, and here comes my new paint job, my bike needs it" Logan said. He walked out laughing putting the cash in his pocket. "Man ah can't believe ah just lost all that cash" Rogue said.

"Lets go to the mall and get our swim suits for tomorrow, it will be so awesome! In door swimming pool, hot tub, pool tables everything!" Scott said. They all hopped into Scott's car and went to the mall.

Mall

Kitty, Jean, and Rogue were all in the girl's section Scott and Kurt were in the men's swimwear.

"What do you think about this one?" Kitty said. She pulled out a beige bikini, "No, it doesn't match your personality" Rogue said.

"Yeah, go with something more soothing like a cool color" Jean said. Kitty looked at an orange one and shuddered, "Ah like this one, does it look good on meh?" Rogue asked.

It was a dark sparkling green two-piece. "Wow! I love it!" Jean said. "Yeah Rogue it's perfect, you might get some lookers" Kitty said.

They all laughed. "Oh, how about this one?" Kitty said. She pulled out a navy blue suit, "Perfect!" Jean said.

"Yeah, it matches your mood" Rogue said. "Hey!" Kitty shrieked. Rogue and Jean laughed. Jean picked out a sparkling red bikini, "Wow! I bet Scott would like that" Kitty said.

"Ah bet he would, he would probably fall over" Rogue said. "You think it's not to, skimpy?" Jean said.

"Heck no, I mean look at ambers suit she looks like a total slut" Kitty said. "Yeah, ah bet she will show up in a low cut suit or something" Rogue said.

"You girls ready?" Scott said. "Yeah, let's eat I'm starving" Kitty said. "Me too" Kurt said. "We know, we can hear your stomach" Rogue said. Everyone laughed, at him "Come on, let's check out" Jean said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Party Time

Everyone was running around gathering their stuff, "Come on Jean, and hurry up!" Kurt yelled. Jean ran downstairs, "WOO! Ah can't wait!" Rogue shouted. "Now let's go! I'm ready to bust some moves!" Kitty shouted. "You got that right!" Scott shouted.

He high fived Kitty. They ran out to Scott's car as he drove off, "This will be awesome!" Kurt shouted. "Ah know! Ah can't believe it!" Rogue shouted.

Everyone saw all the cars, "Wow I had no idea there were so many seniors," Jean said. "I was wrong, this wont be awesome it will rock!" Kurt shouted. They all got out and went down into the huge shack.

"Summers! You made it!" Josh shouted. "Hey bro!" Scott said. They weren't really brother's just best friends, "Man who are all these people?" Jean asked.

"Oh, there from another school I used to go to, I invited all their seniors too plus ours, I mean this party is slamming!" Josh shouted.

"Hey where's Mitch at?" Scott asked. "He's out getting more drinks, so ill catch you guy's later" Josh said. He dived into the pool. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's boogie!" Kurt shouted.

They started dancing to the beat, "Want to dance?" Rogue turned around. "Woo, okay bud lay off the alcohol and come back when your sober" Rogue said. Kitty laughed as she handed Rogue a wine cooler.

"I'll be back I'm going to get my swimsuit on" Jean said. "Okay!" Scott shouted. He just took off his shirt, he had blue trunks on, and Kurt had black trunks. Kitty and Rogue decided to get their swimsuits on too, Jean came out "I'm back" Jean said.

"Here have a drink…" Scott paused when he turned around. "What?" Jean asked. "Wow, you look…Hot" Scott said. Jean blushed, "I see you've been working out" Jean said. He kissed her, "Come on lets show these people how to dive like a pro" Scott said.

They threw their bottles out and dived into the pool, they played chicken with Kurt and Kitty. Rogue was playing volleyball, they had been shouting to the music "Cannon ball!" Kurt yelled.

He splashed everyone, "Woo!" Nice splash Kurt. Kitty said. "I'm getting another drink Scott I'll be right back" Jean said. "Ok babe" Scott said. Jean was walking up to get her towel when she bumped into a guy. "Oh, sorry" Jean said.

"No problem, say haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He said. "I don't think so, did you go to Bay Ville?" Jean asked.

"Nah, I'm from southern the names Trevor" Trevor said. "I'm Jean" Jean said. "Jean huh? That was my mother's name, its such a pretty name" Trevor said.

"Thanks, where does she live?" Jean asked. "Well, she died last year" Trevor said. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" Jean said.

"No, it's okay can I get you a drink?" Trevor said. Jean couldn't say no, and she felt really bad "Sure" Jean said.

They sat down, "Two bud lights" Trevor said. "Never had it before" Jean said. She turned her head away for a second; Trevor took something out of his pocket and put it into Jean's drink.

She turned back around, "Who's that?" Trevor asked pointing to the man she stared at. "Oh him? That's Scott he's my boy friend" "Have any kids?" Trevor asked.

"What?" Jean said. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business" Trevor said. "No, its okay we don't we never well never mind, I should get back nice meeting you and thanks for the drink" Jean said.

She finished the last of it and went back to the pool, "Vodka please" Trevor said. He gulped the drink down and looked at his watch as he smiled. "Score!" Jean shouted. "Yes!" Scott said. Jean loved volleyball, "Kitty heads up!" Rogue shouted. Kitty spiked it over the net and scored a point.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 It happens

Kurt hit the ball in the air and over to Rogue, Rogue hit it over to Kitty, Jean began to sway, and she shook her head. "Jean look out!" Kitty shouted. Jean was dizzy and didn't move, the volleyball smacked her in the head.

"Jean! You okay?" Scott said. "Wha…? Yeah I just need…to get some refreshments," Jean said. She got out of the pool, "Ok, hurry back" Scott said.

Jean approached the chip stand; the loud music throbbed in her head she almost collapsed until Trevor caught her.

"Whoa! You alright?" Trevor asked. "I...Where is the bathroom?" Jean asked. "Up stairs, here I'll take you there" Trevor said. "Thank you" Jean said. He opened the door as they reached the top step.

"In there" Trevor said. Jean opened the door and walked in, "I don't see a…" Jean paused when Trevor shut the door and locked it, he threw her down she stood up and tried not to pass out.

"What's the matter? A little dizzy?" Trevor asked sarcastically. "What did you do to me?" Jean asked.

"You should never trust anyone with your drink" Trevor said. He pushed her down on the bed and forced himself on her. "Get off me!" Jean shouted. "Or what? Your defenseless" Trevor sneered.

"Or I'll do this!" Jean shouted. She used her powers and slammed him into the wall. She got back up and ran for the door, he grabbed her arm and hit her in the back of the head. "How did you do that?" Trevor shouted.

"Its my power!" Jean said struggling. "I don't care if you have that power or not!" Trevor shouted.

He ripped her top off and threw it too the side, "No! Stop it! Scott! Help!" Jean shouted. "The music is too loud, he can't hear you!" Trevor shouted.

She used her powers again, but her body felt numb what did he put in her drink? She fumbled to the door and almost unlocked it.

"Stupid Bitch!" Trevor shouted. He punched her across the face. He held her hands down so she couldn't use her powers; he took his clothes off then ripped the bottom of her bathing suit off. Jean began to cry as she screamed, "Stop!" Jean shouted.

He kissed her lips hard and pressed his body against hers, she tried to get him off but couldn't see. Her vision wasn't that good, she hoped for the best and used her powers again. This time he was knocked out as he hit the wall, she clutched her head then she fell to the ground and blacked out.

Downstairs

The others were still playing volleyball, it was about four in the morning "Man where's Jean she's been gone for like two hours" Rogue said. "I saw her talking to Sherry earlier, they are probably dancing.

"Kitty can you find Sherry and see if Jean is with her?" Scott said. "Sure Scott" Kitty said. She got out of the pool she looked around for Sherry; she found her by the drinks and walked up to her.

"Hey Sherry, have you seen Jean?" Kitty asked. "Not since a half an hour ago" Sherry said. "Do you know where she might be?" Kitty asked. "I saw her go upstairs" Sherry said. "Thanks Sherry" Kitty said.

Upstairs

Trevor rubbed his head as he put Jean's suit back on "I told you, you should never trust anyone else with your drink" Trevor whispered. He laid her back on the bed and was about to kiss her until the doorknob rattled.

"Jean you in there?" Kitty shouted. Trevor opened the window and climbed out on the roof, and closed the window then he jumped down and ran off. Kitty phased through, she saw Jean laying on the bed "Jean, wake up!" Kitty shouted.

She smelled alcohol from Jeans breath, "Whoa, poor Jean she must be tired, I'll keep this door locked" Kitty said.

She covered Jean up and went back downstairs into the pool, "So where is she?" Scott asked. "She passed out, I think she had too much to drink" Kitty said. "Where is she?" Scott asked. "In a room, don't worry its locked she's safe" Kitty said. They resumed playing volleyball unaware what had really happened to Jean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Breaking Down

Everyone was still awake, but most of them had either passed out or gone home for the night.

Scott rubbed his eyes, "Kitty can you go get Jean? Its six thirty we got to go" Scott said. "Sure no problem" Kitty said. She went upstairs and phased though the door then unlocked it.

She shook Jean gently "Jean? Come on all of us are leaving" Kitty said. Jean looked up at Kitty, her face was expressionless. "Jean, are you okay?" Kitty asked. Jean couldn't tell her what had happened.

"Yeah, just a bit tired" Jean said. She was still in her bathing suit. She went downstairs and put her clothes over top of her suit, "Hey babe" Scott said. He went to kiss Jean, she trembled as their lips touched.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked. "No I'm fine let's go" Jean said. "That was an awesome party!" Kurt shouted.

"Ah know, ah had so much fun" Rogue said. "Me too! Too bad it's over" Kitty said. "We all had fun, and nobody beat us in pool or volleyball" Scott said. "What about you Jean did you have fun at the party?" Kurt asked.

"Uh…yeah sure" Jean said. Scott pulled in front of the institute and everyone got out. They went to their rooms and went to sleep for the day.

Jean couldn't sleep, she was too afraid to she turned on the water and got in the shower. She closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her body; she could see visions of Trevor on her.

Jean couldn't take it anymore she fell to her knees and began to sob, no matter how many times she washed her body she still felt dirty.

"How could I have been so stupid? What am I going to do, how will I tell Scott?" Jean whispered. She kept sobbing, "I…can't tell him… he would be so mad at me" Jean whispered.

She clenched her fists and shouted angrily, the bruise on her face was now more visible she hated herself. She got out of the shower, she locked her door and crawled into her bed hoping it was all a dream, but it wasn't.

How could anyone be so cruel to her? Surely she did nothing to lead him on, it was that damn bathing suit how could she be so stupid? She wiped her tears away and tried to relax.

After an hour she had finally fallen asleep, and then her face began to sweat as she started to dream. _She was in the bedroom she could see herself as Trevor held her down, no matter how much she fought he still got his way._

"_Stop it! Scott help me!" Jean shouted. "Your mine! Nobody can hear you now!" Trevor shouted. He ripped her bathing suit off and removed his clothes and press himself against her. _

"No! Stop! Help me!" _"She began to cry as he hit her across the face, "Scott!" Jean shouted. _"Help! Scott!" Jean shouted. _"You should never trust anyone else with your drink, and now you pay the price" Trevor said. _

Scott was banging on the door "Jean! Jean! Open the door!" Scott shouted. Kitty phased through and unlocked the door.

Scott ran in, "Jean!" Scott shouted. He shook her over and over. Jean gasped as she woke up, "No!" Jean shouted. "Shh, its okay I'm here" Scott said. The others looked at Jean, her face was pale and she looked terrified. The bruise on her face was huge "Jean you okay?" Rogue asked. Jean didn't say a word, she only clutched her head "Yeah…I'm fine" She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Telling The Truth Isn't Easy

Scott looked at Jean as everyone stood there silently; Jean got out of her bed and walked towards the door. Scott followed her, he gently grabbed her arm "Jean, your shoulder and your face their bruised, your legs are too Jean what happened!" Scott said.

"Nothing, I just fell that's all, I was practicing in the danger room by myself and things got out of hand" Jean said.

Scott looked at his watch, "Listen I have to go to work, be careful when you're alone in there okay?" Scott said.

He kissed her softly, then ran out the door everyone else left Jean's room, Jean didn't want to lie to Scott, but she couldn't let him know she betrayed him. She got another shower and got dressed.

Kitchen

Rogue and Kitty were standing in the kitchen, "You know ah don't think those bruises were from the danger room" Rogue said. Scott came back inside, "I thought you were at work?" Kitty said.

"I am going I just forgot my card" Scott said. He went up the steps and walked past Jean's bedroom. He heard sobs from the other side of the door; he went into the kitchen and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The man said. "Yeah, hi Mr. Otto, listen I can't come in tonight something has come up" Scott said.

"Ok summers, but I want you here Monday bright and early, you're the only one who can make these cars purr" Otto said. "Sure thing, bye" Scott said. "What was that about?" Rogue asked.

"Something is wrong with Jean, I heard her crying" Scott said. He went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Jean, it's me is everything okay?" Scott asked. "I don't want to talk about it" Jean said. "Please tell me Jean, I love you and want to be sure everything is okay," Scott said.

She didn't answer so he walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat beside Jean on her bed.

"Jean tell me what's wrong" Scott said. "Oh, Scott I'm so afraid, it was so horrible" Jean whispered. "What is?" Scott asked.

"That night at the party, I met this guy and he offered me a drink, then I came back to the pool with you guy's" Jean said.

"It's okay, take your time" Scott said. Jean too a deep breathe and wiped her eyes, "I started to feel dizzy, so that's when I got out to get a drink but then I fell over except Trevor caught me" Jean said.

"The one who brought you the drink?" Scott said. "Yeah, he said there was a bathroom upstairs so he helped me up there, only…" Jean paused and she began to sob uncontrollable.

"Oh Scott! He took me into a bedroom and forced me down, I tried to fight back but the drugs! He was too strong and kept beating me he raped me Scott! I couldn't tell you because I though you would get mad!" Jean sobbed loudly.

He grabbed her and embraced her, "I could never get mad at you, I love you too much why didn't you tell me this happened?

I swear he won't get away with this, we need to go to the cops," Scott said. "No! He could kill you, Scott we can't! I won't do it" Jean shouted. She pushed him away and opened her door, she ran out past Kitty and Rogue.

"Jean! Come back!" Scott shouted. His car tires squealed as she sped out of driveway not, "Damn it!" Scott shouted. He punched the wall. "Scott what happened! Where's Jean going!" Kitty asked.

"That bastard, he…raped Jean" Scott said. Kitty and Rogue gasped at what they had just heard, they had to get to Jean, and soon.

A/N Yes I know it would be unlikely for Jean to run from her problems but this is my fic and I like to add lots of drama to them, so I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Love's Ambition

The tires screeched around the corner as Jean kept on driving she wiped the tears from her eyes. She gasped as she swerved to miss an oncoming car, she gripped the steering wheel and slammed on the breaks. The car flipped twice and smashed into a tree, Jean's head slumped to the side as the airbag imploded.

Institution

The two officers stood in the middle of the kitchen as Kitty handed them coffee, "Thank you" One of them said. "So tell me when exactly did this happen?" Smith said. "About two nights ago, his name was Trevor he must of put something in her drink" Rogue said.

"Then after she told Scott she ran out?" Marcus said. "Yes, she was so upset" Kitty said. "I don't understand it, Jean would never run" Logan said.

"Yes, but for her this is something much more than just a secret" Xavier said. "Enough! Can you help her or not! We have been sitting here talking about nothing!" Scott shouted. "Scott calm down" Rogue said.

"Were doing everything we can these things take time" Smith said. _Attention officers in Bayville reporting accident towards the Bayville mall, officers respond. _"This is officer Smith responding over" Smith said. _Officer Smith report to the accident site immediately approach with caution victim is reported to be under stress _"Roger that, come on Marcus" Smith said.

Scott ran out the door, "Where's he going!" Kurt said. Then tires squealed loudly. "My bike!" Logan snarled. Everyone ran out to the van and followed Scott.

Along the roads

Jean struggled to open her eyes, the car horn had died her head was bleeding and she had bruises on her face. "Well, well look who it is" Trevor said. He threw Jean out of the car as she stood up.

"So word on the street is the cops are after me, your not too smart are you?" Trevor sneered. "You messed with the wrong girl" Jean said. "Oh, I'm scared" Trevor said sarcastically. He walked towards her; she flung him into the wrecked car "Ga! You bitch!" Trevor shouted.

Following the cops

Scott was now going eighty miles an hour; the x van was a few miles back Scott's mind was racing. _Damn it! Jean why did you run? Just promise me you'll be okay….please… you have to be _Scott's thoughts came to a halt when he reached the scene. He saw Trevor chasing Jean.

Trevor ran towards her with a pocketknife she threw him again, and saw him fall over. Jean heard sirens, "Jean!" Scott shouted. Scott was running towards her, she was about to run towards him.

She was grabbed from behind, "Move and I slice her throat!" Trevor shouted. "FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" Smith shouted.

He gripped Jean harder, the others jumped out of the van. "Jean!" Rogue shouted. Rouge moved towards her but Scott stopped her,

"No! He's got a knife" Scott said. Jean waited for the right moment; she elbowed Trevor and felt a sharp pain as she ran.

Trevor chased after her

"STOP OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU!" Smith shouted.

Trevor ignored him as her ran after Jean. Gunshots filled the air as Trevor fell to the ground beside Jean who covered her head.

"Damn…yo…u" Trevor chocked out, he coughed out blood and then fell silent.

Scott ran towards Jean, "Call an ambulance!" Scott shouted.

"This is officer Smith requesting ambulance along freight road in Bayville ASAP!" Smith said.

Kitty and the others stared at Scott as he held Jean. "I'm…cold" Jean said. A tear escaped from Scott's eyes.

"You'll be okay, I will never let you go again" Scott whispered. He kissed her on the forehead.

An ambulance pulled in the grass, two EMT'S loaded Jean into the back of the ambulance. Scott jumped in the back,

"Scott…?" Jean mumbled. He grabbed her hand as the ambulance pulled off. "I'm right here baby, I'm not going to leave you I promise" Scott whispered.

A/N Well I killed Trevor in this chapter because he deserved it, hope you liked it


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 As Time Passes Slowly

It had been almost three hours and the doctor hadn't come back yet, everyone was going crazy wondering if Jean would be okay, especially Scott. He kept blaming himself for what happened to Jean.

"Come on, let's get everyone some coffee" Kitty whispered. Rogue and Kitty went down to the cafeteria, the others just stood in silence.

"Listen, if you really love Jean you will stop blaming yourself for this, that scum bag is dead" Logan said.

"That doesn't change the fact that it still happened" Scott said.

Logan sighed and sat next to Xavier, "Here you go Scott" Rogue said gently. She handed him the cup of coffee.

He drank it silently, Kitty threw his empty cup away "Thanks" He said flatly. He stood up and leaned against the wall Rogue put a hand on his shoulder.

She hugged him, he embraced her she felt a tear hit her skin, she began to cry "It's okay Scott, she will be okay" Rogue whispered. She let him go, Scott noticed another hour had gone by and grinned.

"Damn it! How long does it take!" Scott shouted. "I'm sure it will be soon Scott just calm down" Kurt said.

"You don't understand! This…this isn't just an everyday thing! I was supposed to protect her!" Scott yelled.

"We know it's not! But it is not your fault" Kitty said. "Scott ah don't know why your blaming yourself, ah know your scared we all are" Rogue said.

Scott punched the wall and left. Kitty went after him, "No, let him go Kitty he's had a rough day" Xavier said.

"Ah hope Jean is okay cause ah am really scared, professor how much longer will it take?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure but it shouldn't be long, all we can do is hold up for right now" Xavier said. Kurt hugged Kitty; Rogue sat down and laid her head on Logan then all of them soon drifted to sleep.

Outside

Scott stood outside he then jumped on Logan's bike and sped off, he made a few laps around the street to calm himself. He returned to the parking lot, he got off the bike and walked inside.

He didn't want to wake the others; he sat down with his back resting against the wall and drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Results

Scott opened his eyes, he saw the others awake "Hey Scott, did you sleep well?" Kitty asked. "Not really, how long was I asleep?" Scott asked.

"About an hour and a half, its one in the morning right now" Rogue said. After a long period of time a nurse came out "Scott Summers?" She said.

"Right here!" Scott said loudly. He stood up and greeted the nurse "My name is Lauren, I need to speak with you about Jean" Lauren said.

"Is she okay! What's wrong with here?" Scott asked. "Well I'm not going to lie to you, Jean is in the recovery room, she had been stabbed but fortunately the knife missed the major internal organs." Lauren said.

Scott nodded for her to go on, "She has a major concussion on her head and a gash above her left eye no brain damage though, Mr. Summers all this will heal in time but I think you need to speak to Jean about counseling" Lauren said.

"Counseling? For what Jean isn't crazy!" Scott said sternly.

"No, I know she's not, she needs to get through this and that's either by talking to you or another woman about what happened." Lauren said.

"Is she pregnant?" Scott asked. "We wont know until the results come in, and until they do we wont know if she has any diseases either" Lauren said.

"When can we see her?" Scott said. "I guess now but only one of you can see her now" Lauren said.

"Go ahead Scott, we can wait besides she needs you" Rogue said. Scott followed Lauren to the recovery room. Then Lauren left, Scott sat down next to Jean who was sleeping peacefully.

He brushed the hair out of her face "Your so beautiful, how could I let this happen to you?" Scott whispered.

The beep of the machines made his heart ache even more, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. He felt a squeeze back, he heard a slight mummer "Unh…where…" Jean mumbled.

"Jean? Can you hear me?" Scott said. Jean turned her head; her vision became clear

"Scott? Where am I?" Jean said. "Your in the hospital, Jean thank god your okay" Scott said.

She touched his face as a tear fell from his eye he grasped her hand gently and held it tight.

"I can't believe I let him…" Scott cut Jean off "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault and you didn't deserve it I love Jean and I will never leave your side again" Scott said sternly.

"Oh, Scott I'm glad you're here" Jean said. He leaned over to hug her, she felt secure in his arms again.

There was a noise from behind them, "Sorry to interrupt" Lauren said. "It's fine" Scott said. Lauren left as the others came in, Kitty hugged Jean tightly followed by Rogue and Kurt, and Logan stood in the room.

"Glad to have ya back kid" Logan said. "Thanks" Jean said.

"How are you feeling?" Rogue asked. "My head hurts a little other than that I'm okay" Jean said.

"So when can you come back with us?" Kitty said.

"Not until Friday" Jean said. "That's three days!" Kurt said. "Jean if you want to talk to me at all just come into the infirmary any time" Xavier said.

"Thanks professor" Jean said. "Okay everybody, visiting hours are over I'm afraid you'll have to leave" Lauren said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the room eager for the day Jean could return.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 It's good to be back

Jean stepped into the institution for the first time in four days, she knew what had happen could never be forgotten but she wouldn't let it take over her life. Scott sat down beside Jean on the couch.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "It's just…I don't know how to get through this" Jean said.

"You will…we will together I promise" Scott said. She hugged him tightly he held her close to him not wanting to let her go.

"How about I take you out tonight huh? Just the two of us we could eat then maybe go to a dance club, what do you think?" Scott asked.

"I think I'd like that, let me get ready" Jean said. She went upstairs to get a shower, the phone rang Scott picked it up "Hello?" Scott said.

"Hello this is Lauren Mr. summers Jean's nurse, I was calling to tell you we need Jean to come in tomorrow afternoon so we can get another sample of her blood, the last one was dropped would it be possible for her to come in?" Lauren said.

"Sure, ill bring her myself" Scott said.

"Thank you, goodbye" Lauren said. Scott hung up the phone. "How is she holding up?" Rogue said walking in. "I think she will be okay, I'm taking her out to clear her mind" Scott said.

"It's good she has you around Scott, otherwise ah don't think she would ever be okay" Rogue said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Scott said. Jean came downstairs, "Hey Rogue!" Jean said. She hugged Rogue.

"Good to see you up and about again Jean" Rogue said. "See you later" Jean said. Scott and Jean walked out the door.

"Scott how about we skip lunch? I'm not really that hungry" Jean said. "Are you sure?" Scott said. "Yeah, let's just go to the club" Jean said. He drove them down to the dance club and they got out.

Scott held the door open as Jean walked in, "Ill be right back, I need to use the restroom" Scott said.

Jean sat down at the bar waiting, "Can I get you a drink?" A man asked, "No thanks" Jean said.

He touched her shoulder, "Aw come on, what's one drink?" He said again. Jean was about to say something until Scott grabbed the hold of the man's arm

"Get away from her" Scott said sternly "Or what?" He said. Scott gripped the man by his shirt collar "Ok, ok!" The man shouted. Scott let the man go, "Come on Jean, let's dance" Scott said.

He wrapped his arms around Jean as a slow song played she looked into his eyes. He leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. She smiled and held him tightly she knew she was safe… she was with Scott.

Institution

It was now eight o' clock the others didn't mind that Scott and Jean were out so late they knew it was good for Jean to clear her mind.

"So professor, did you talk to Jean telepathically yet I mean about what happened?" Kitty asked.

"No, I did not I was afraid that it was beyond my reach to do so" Xavier said.

"You mean that you didn't feel as if it would help because it's not something that usually happens?" Rogue asked.

"Along those lines somewhere, yes" "I'm glad she's back, hey shouldn't Logan be back now?" Kurt asked.

"Ah think he's on his bike, ah think he just wants everyone to know it's his" Rogue said. Everyone laughed.

Dance Club

Scott and Jean kept dancing to the beat, "Thirsty?" Scott asked. "Yeah, just a wine cooler for now" Jean said.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Scott said. Jean smiled as he left she knew he really cared about her.

Jean felt something between her and Scott nobody could ever replace. He came back and they sat down and talked as they drank their beverages. "You have to get more blood taken tomorrow at noon" Scott said.

"Why?" Jean asked. "They dropped the other sample" Scott said. Jean just laughed, "Alright" Jean said.

It was now eleven at night, "We should head back" Scott said. Jean nodded and they drove off.

Institution   
Scott and Jean walked the doors and snuck upstairs, "Good night" Scott whispered. He kissed Jean on the lips.  
He went into his room; he slipped a pair of boxers and a white beater on. He laid on his bed then someone came in, "Jean?" Scott said.  
She was in her pajamas. "Hey Scott" Jean said. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. "Yes" Jean said.

He stood up, she hugged him "Thank you so much Scott, you were there for me the whole time" Jean said.

"I always will be Jean, I love you" Scott said. She kissed him and he kissed her back passionately.

They sat down on his bed, "Wait, Jean are you okay with this?" Scott asked.

She smiled and nodded, he kissed her again as he removed her shirt they spent the rest of the night loving one another in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 No Regrets

Jean woke up next to Scott she laid on his chest; he put his arm around her and kissed her lips. "Jean do you…." She stopped him "No I don't Scott, I don't regret it" Jean whispered.

"Crap its eleven thirty! Come on get dressed or we'll be late," Scott said. Jean used the bathroom. Kitty phased through, "Kitty!" Scott shouted. He covered himself, "Sorry!" Kitty shouted.

She blushed and covered her eyes, and phased out of the room Scott put his boxers on and got dressed. They both ran downstairs and hoped in the car Scott drove to the hospital.

Hospital

Jean and Scott had been waiting for a few hours now, "I'm sorry for the wait, come with me please" Lauren said.

They followed her, Jean sat down Lauren tapped the needle and stuck it in Jean's arm. Jean grinned as the blood was drawn

"Ok, I will call you when the results come back in" Lauren said.

They nodded and left, back to the institution "I'm hungry are you?" Scott asked. "Yeah, lets get some lunch" Jean said. They pulled into a restaurant and walked inside and sat down.

"Hmm, I think I am just going to get some stake and fries" Scott said. "Same here" Jean said smiling.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked. "Uh yeah, I'll have the steak and fries with a side of salad, with my steak well done." Scott said.

"Ill take the same" Jean said. "Ok and to drink?" She asked.

"Two bud lights" Scott said. The waitress took their order and walked off, "I hope the results come out good" Jean said.

"I'm sure they will" Scott said. "Scott, what if e got me pregnant? Would you leave me?" Jean asked starting to cry. "No, of course not because that wont happen" Scott said. The waitress came back with their orders as they ate quietly without speaking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Forever Yours

Scott woke up, everyone else was still asleep he walked downstairs it was twelve noon he played the messages.

"Hi this is Lauren Jeans results have come in, so please see me as soon as possible thank you goodbye"

He went upstairs; Jean had gotten a shower and came back downstairs. She got in the car as he drove off; he put his hand on hers "I'm sure everything's okay" Scott said.

Jean smiled as they pulled up to the hospital. "Hi were here to see Lauren" Scott said. "Have a seat and I'll page her for you" The woman said.

"Hello Jean, feeling well I trust?" Lauren asked. "A little nervous" Jean said. They followed the nurse to a room.

"So how is she?" Scott asked.

"Well, According to the lab tests there were large amounts of Ketamine in her blood" Lauren said. "What?" Scott said.

"Mr. Summers, Ketamine is used in surgical procedures to numb muscles" Lauren said. "That's how I felt, numb like I couldn't move" Jean said.

"I'm afraid he used GHB or Gamma Hydroxybutyrate" Lauren said. "What! That stuff is illegal!" Scott said.

"Yes, its known as the date rape drug, but luckily Jean isn't pregnant" Lauren said. "So what? Does this mean she is okay?" Scott asked.

"As far as I can tell yes, she can rest now" Lauren said. "Thank god" Jean said. They walked out "Mr. Summers, I need to speak to you for a second" Lauren said. Jean went out to the car.

"Listen in my years of work I have never seen anyone care for someone like you do" Lauren said. "Well I love her a lot, so what do I owe you?" Scott asked.

"Its on the house" Lauren said. Scott smiled and got into the car, "What was that about?" Jean asked.

"Oh she was just saying how good I take care of you" Scott said. "Well you do, that's why I love you" Jean said.

He kissed her softly; she wrapped her arms around his neck loving him every moment. "Wow" Scott said.

"What?" Jean asked. "Nothing, you just take my breath away, lets get some lunch" Scott said.

They pulled up to a restaurant, and sat down and took their orders "I forgot something in the car, ill be right back" Scott said.

He opened the glove box and put the item inside his pocket, and walked back inside and ate his meal.

Institution

"I wonder were they went?" Kitty said. "Who knows, lets call Jean and ask" Rogue said. She picked up her cell phone.

Restaurant

"Hello?" Jean said. "Hey Jean it's Rogue where are you guy's?" Rogue asked. "Where at a restaurant" Jean said.

"How did the doctors go?" Jean said. "Good, I'm not pregnant, but they said I had a lot of Ketamine in my blood" Jean said.

"What! Ohmigosh!" are you okay?" Kitty asked. She took the pone from Rogue, "I'm fine guy's really no need to worry we'll be back shortly" Jean said.

She hung up, and finished her drink "What?" Jean said. "Nothing just love you is all" Scott said.

Scott stood up and tapped his glass "Excuse me! If I could have everyone's attention for a moment" Scott said.

"Scott what are you doing?" Jean asked blushing. "I would like to express my love to Jean Grey, Jean I love you so much" Scott said.

He bent down on one knee. "Jean Grey will you marry me?" Scott asked. Jean began to cry, and everyone was silent "Yes! Yes I will!" Jean said smiling.

Everyone applauded as Jean and Scott kissed each other.

A/N Big, big news! Jean is extremely happy but as a writer I must warn you its about to get rough, so hold on to your seats! More suspense is on the way!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Big News!

Jean and Scott walked through the door, "I'm getting a hot shower ill be right back" Scott said. He kissed her, "What's he so happy about?" Kitty asked walking in.

Jean smiled "Oh nothing" Jean said. "C'mon are ya holdin out on us?" Rogue asked.

Jean put out her hand. "OMIGOSH! HE PROPSOED!" Kitty shouted. "Wow! You must be so happy!" Rogue shouted.

"I am! Were getting married in two days! Scott is excited. Jean said. "Wow, Jean Summers! I can't wait till the wedding!" Kitty shouted.

"Well I want you two to be the brides maids" Jean said. They hugged her, "So who's the best man?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know" Jean said. "It wont be me, tuxedos just aint my style" Logan said walking in.

Everyone laughed, "I can do it! Everyone digs da furry blue man," Kurt said. "I don't think so Kurt" Kitty said.

Kurt pounced on Kitty and knocked her down "Kurt get off me!" Kitty shouted laughing. He looked into her eyes, she blushed Kurt thought for a moment _Wow, I never noticed how pretty her eyes were_ "Hello earth to Kurt!" Kitty shouted.

"Sorry Kitty" Kurt said. He helped her up, Jean ran upstairs she was about to walk in the door, she saw Scott with a towel around his waist.

"I'm guessing all the shouting means everyone is happy?" Scott said. "Yes they are very happy" Jean said.

A/N Sorry so short, my pc was attacked by a virus so that's why I couldn't update I used the school computer, it sucks as well. Ill update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 It's Just Butterfly's

Jean woke up next to Scott, it had been a long night she stood up and smiled at him and he smiled back at his soon to be bride. Jean went downstairs, "Morning Jean!" Kitty said cheerfully.

"Morning" Jean said. She winced as she grabbed her stomach "Jean are you okay?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, last night I couldn't stop sweating and I feel dizzy lately" Jean said as she sat down.

"Maybe its just butterfly's in your stomach" Kitty said. "Yeah, maybe" Jean said silently.

"Well I am off to work, I'll see you later babe" Scott said kissing Jean. He walked out the front door.

"I have to run to the drug store, you two want to come along?" Jean asked. "Drug store? Why do you need to go there?" Rogue asked.

"Feminine needs" Jean said. Kitty and Rogue laughed.

"Sure, we will come" Kitty said. "What's so funny?" Jean asked. "Oh nothing" Rogue said.

They both giggled as Jean started her jeep, she stopped at a red light her vision blurred. She wiped her eyes; she didn't know the light was green until an angry man beeped his horn.

She went and pulled into the drug store, as she got out of the car she swayed "Whoa" Jean mumbled.

"Uh, earth to Jean you coming?" Kitty asked. "Yeah" Jean said. She regained her composure and walked into the store.

Kitty and Rogue kept snickering "Condoms" Kitty sneezed. "Ha, ha very funny" Jean said. Rogue couldn't help but high five Kitty as they both snickered at Jean, but it was all just for fun.

As she walked down the aisle she grabbed a box of Midol. She began to sweat, her vision blurred once more and without warning her knees gave away as she collapsed to the floor.

"Jean!" Rogue shouted. "Someone help!" Kitty shouted.

A man saw her on the floor, "What happened?" The man asked frantically, "I don't know she just collapsed! Call 911!" Rogue shouted.

Otto's Garage

Scott wiped his forehead as he came out from underneath the car, he heard the phone ring and smacked his head off the bumper.

"Ow! Son of a.." He ran to the phone as he answered it. "Hello, Otto's Garage how may I help you?" Scott said. "Scott, its me Kitty" Kitty said.

"Oh, hey Kitty what's up?" Scott asked. "Its Jean she's in the hospital" Kitty said. "What? Is she okay?" Scott shouted.

"I don't know, she just collapsed and.." He cut her off. "Ill be right over!" Scott said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Otto I have to go family emergency!" Scott shouted.

"Okay Scott good luck hope everything turns out" Mr. Otto said. Scott's car screeched around the corner as he pulled off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Nothing Serious

Scott walked up to the main desk "Excuse me what room is Jean Grey in?" Scott asked. "Room 26" She said. Scott ran down the hall, "Jean!" Scott shouted. "Scott? Is that you?" Jean asked.

"Yes, its me" Scott said. "They put a blind fold on her eyes because of the light, they aren't sure what's wrong with her but they gave her some Advil for the pain" Kitty said.

"Yeah, the nurse said she would be back to draw some blood" Rogue said. "Good after noon, Mr. Summers" Lauren said.

"Lauren, hi so is Jean okay?" Scott asked.

"We wont know until her blood results come in but it could something as simple as a cold but were not sure," Lauren said.

Jean winced as Lauren stuck the needle in her arm; she drew the blood and put a bandage on her arm.

"There, now Dr. Thomas will be with you shortly" Lauren said. "I hate needles, they make me nervous" Kitty said. "You? I was just stuck with one" Jean said. They laughed at her.

"How are you feeling Jean?" Dr. Thomas asked. "A little light headed, and tired" Jean said.

"Well after having blood drawn that's expected, well your free to go home just keep taking Advil twice a day and don't take the blind fold off till tomorrow" Dr. Thomas said.

Scott signed the release form as Jean walked out into his car with him; they pulled up to the institution.

Logan and the others were filled in on what happened, "Let us know if you need anything Jean" Xavier said.

"I am fine really it's probably a stupid cold or something," Jean said.

Scott went back to work, Jean soon drifted off to sleep on the couch Kurt laid a blanket on her. "Hey Kurt" Kitty whispered,

"Oh hey Kitty" Kurt said. Rogue signaled them to come outside. "Let's bust some moves!" Rogue shouted.

They began dancing but kept it on the down low so they didn't disturb Jean.

Otto's Garage

Scott had just finished changing the oil and fixing the engine, he put the keys in and started the car.

"Ahh, listen to her purr Scott, Ain't she a beauty?" Mr. Otto said. "She sure is, do you want it painted?" Scott asked.

"Sure why not? This baby looks like she's worth a couple grand" Mr. Otto said. Scott put his paint mask on and began to spray.

A/N Stay tuned! Big surprise next chap!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Shocked

Jean got out of the shower she felt a lot better than yesterday, she and Scott were going out to eat when he came back from work.

She got dressed, she went outside "I'll show you how a pro dances" Jean said. Kurt and the others laughed, "Okay show us what ya got" Rogue said.

"Yeah, bring it!" Kitty said. They looked at her and laughed, the phone rang loudly. "I'll get it" Jean said. She ran inside, "Hello" Jean said.

"Uh, hi this is Dr. Thomas is this Jean Grey?" Dr. Thomas asked. "Yes it is did the results come in?" Jean asked.

"Yes they did, I have some good news" Dr. Thomas said

What is it?" Jean asked. "Well Mrs. Grey, you are pregnant, congratulations," Dr. Thomas said. "I'm…what?" Jean mumbled.

"Yes, your pregnant" Dr. Thomas said. "Oh, thank you Dr. Thomas" Jean said. She hung up on him.

Suddenly Jean didn't feel so well, she felt dizzy "What will Scott say?" Jean mumbled. She gasped and fainted, outside the others heard a lamp break they ran inside "Jean you okay!" Kitty shouted.

She helped her up as Rogue and Kurt sat her down, "I'm..okay" Jean whispered. "Uh, Kurt why don't you get her some water" Rogue said.

Kurt nodded and went to the kitchen, "Jean what happened?" Kitty asked. "That was Dr. Thomas, he said the blood results came back in" Jean said.

"And?" Rogue said. "He said I was…Pregnant" Jean said.

"Oh my god, what are you going to tell Scott? "Rogue asked. "I don't know, I'm so scared" Jean said.

She began crying as Kitty hugged her Kurt handed her a tissue. "Don't worry Jean, we wont say anything besides you would make a great mother" Kurt said.

Jean smiled weakly, "I will tell him tonight" Jean said. "Come on, I think she needs to be alone" Kurt whispered.

They both left, Jean was shocked what would Scott think?

Would he be happy or upset? No Jean had to think positive but she was so scared to tell him but she couldn't hide it from him, it wouldn't be right.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Confession

Jean chewed her nails counting down the minutes until Scott would be home she wanted to back out but that wouldn't be right she couldn't.

"I can't do it" Jean said. She was about to walk up to her room that is until Scott walked in. "Jean hey!" Scott said. She froze "Oh hey" Jean said nervously.

"You ready to go to lunch?" Scott asked. "Yeah let me get my sweater" Jean said trying to avoid him at all costs.

"Actually its pretty warm out" Scott said. "Right" Jean said. They both walked outside and got into his car as they drove off.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Jean took a deep breath and stepped inside and sat down. They ordered their food, Scott of course at like a horse but Jean just nibbled.

"Jean is something wrong?" Scott asked. "Scott, you love me right?" Jean asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I?" Scott said.

"Okay, and you'd love me no matter what happens?" Jean asked.

"Jean you know I will always love you no matter what, that's why were getting married Jean what's the matter? You know you can tell me" Scott said.

He placed his hand on hers. "Scott Dr. Thomas called me today, my blood results came back" Jean said.

"What did he say, are you okay?" Scott asked. "Yeah he said I'm healthy but Scott there's something you should know" Jean said.

"What?" Scott asked nervously. "Scott I'm…. I'm pregnant" Jean whispered. Scott paused as Jean began to cry, "Really! Jean that's great!" Scott shouted as he stood up.

"Your… Your not angry?" Jean asked. "Angry? No! I am happy I'm going to be a father!" Scott shouted.

Jean hugged him tightly as he kissed her. "Oh, Scott I'm glad your happy" Jean said. She felt so much better and just smiled at him as they both ate.

They pulled up to the institution as they both walked in everyone jumped out. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone shouted.

Jean smiled as everyone hugged Jean, a soon to be mother and a soon to be wife.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Hitched

The sunset brightly shined on the institution today was the day Jean was going to be married. Kitty's alarm clock rang, it was seven thirty in the morning she shut off her alarm.

"Oh no! I have to get Rogue up and get ready!" Kitty shouted. She ran down to Rogues room and banged on the door.

"Rogue! Get up!" Kitty shouted. There was no answer, so she phased through. Rogue had her headset on, Kitty poked her but Rogue didn't wake.

Kitty saw a glass of water and dumped it on Rogues face, "AH! WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR?" Rogue shouted angrily.

"Its seven thirty we have to get moving!" Kitty shouted. "What! Ah must have overslept we have to order the cake yet! Oh man Jean will be so mad" Rogue said.

She ran into her bathroom and showered, Kurt was downstairs in the kitchen with Scott. "So where's your bride? She run away?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" Scott said. Logan came out in a tuxedo, Kurt and Scott busted up laughing when they saw him

"Nice tux Logan, I thought you weren't wearing one" Scott said. "Jean made me, I guess she wants it to be perfect" Logan said.

"Ha, oh man you look funny' Kurt said. "Ah think he's kinda cute" Rogue said walking in.

"Where is Jean anyway?" Kitty asked. "At the salon getting her hair fixed speaking of which I need to get a cut myself" Scott said.

He walked out and got into his car, "Come on Kurt we have to pick up the cake" Kitty said.

"Logan you and the professor stay here and invite people to the institute after the wedding, and decorate too then meet at the chapel at ten we cant be late" Rogue said.

"Yes, mam ill get right on that" Logan said sarcastically. They had their marching orders and got to work.

Salon 

Jean was reading a magazine on parenting while her hair was being dried, "Big plans huh?" The woman said. "Huh? Oh no, my wedding is today" Jean said. "Oh really? That's wonderful Hun," The woman said. Jean read her nametag,

"Say Teresa, were you nervous on your wedding day?" Jean asked. "Oh sure I was, everyone is it's the next best thing to your senior prom, in fact the guy who takes you to your prom is the one your bound to marry" Teresa said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that, do you have any kids?" Jean asked. "Yes, I have two a five year old and a two month old, they are both girls Katrina and Amy" Teresa said.

She showed pictures to Jean, "Oh my gosh they are so beautiful" Jean said. "Why did you ask?" Teresa said.

"Well, I just recently found out I was going to have a baby" Jean said. "That's great! Congratulations!" Teresa said.

"Thanks" "Well your hair is done, good luck with the wedding honey," Teresa said. Jean smiled and walked out the door.

Chapel 

Everything was decorated beautifully and everyone was there, Scott was getting ready and so was Jean.

Dressing Room 

"Jean you look so beautiful" Kitty said. "I do? I wish my mother and father were here to see this" Jean said. "Hey, I am sure they are watching from above you know that they wouldn't miss this" Rogue said. Jean smiled, "Ouch!" Jean shouted. "Sorry Jean!" Sherry said. She had accidentally poked Jean with the needle, "You too better get ready" Jean said. Rogue and Kitty both but their dresses on both very happy for their friend whom was about to be married.

Other Dressing Room 

"Quit squirming so much kid, I don't want to poke you" Logan said. "Sorry Logan I'm just kind of nervous" Scott said. "That's quite alright Scott, I was just as nervous as you too" Xavier said. Kurt came out of the room dressed in his tux, "Wow looking smooth Kurt" Scott said. "Thanks, I have to go that's my cue" Kurt said hearing the music.

In Front Of Altar 

Everyone as in their places, "Wow, Kitty you look…. hot" Kurt said. Kitty blushed "You don't look so bad yourself" Kitty said. "Oh, look here she comes!" Rogue whispered. The organist played here comes the bride as Kurt escorted Jean down the aisle. The music stopped. Kurt, Logan Kitty and Rogue too their seats as the preacher approached the alter. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, will the groom please state his vow" The preacher said.

"Jean, when I first kissed you I knew that we would be together forever and that I was the one to marry you, Jean I love you with all my heart and swear to be by your side forever"

"Now, will the bride please state her vow" The preacher said.

"Scott, I have dreamed of this day ever since our homecoming dance, I realized that without you my life would be empty, without you I would have never made it through the struggles you were always there by my side, I love you" Jean said.

"Do you Scott Summers take Jean Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold to honor and to cherish till death to you part as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do" Scott said. "And do you Jean Grey take Scott Summers to be lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold to honor and to cherish till death to you part as long as you both shall live?" The preacher said.

"I do" Jean said. "The rings please" The preacher said. Scott placed his ring on Jeans finger and Jean placed her ring on Scott's.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The preacher said. Scott lifted the Vail up, he grabbed Jean and pulled her into a long hard passionate kiss.

"I present Mr. And Mrs. Summers!" The preacher shouted. Kitty and Rogue cried as everyone applauded them, Jean threw the Bouquet in the air, Kurt caught it and then smiled at Kitty. Everyone followed Scott's car to the institution, on the back of his car a sign read "Just married" .

A/N YAY! I love weddings, but this is far from over there's more drama on the way


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Complications

Jean and Scott had been married for eight months now, Jean was going to have a girl but the pain was getting worse. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctors?" Kitty asked.

"I'm sure everything is okay, besides I heard it was normal for some women to feel this way." Jean said.

"I hope your right" Rogue said. "I know I am, can you guy's go to the store for me?" Jean asked. "Sure, will you be okay?" Rogue asked. "Yeah, Kurt is here so ill be fine" Jean said.

She flipped through the TV "I think I'm getting some ice cream" Jean said to herself. She stood up; she clutched her stomach in pain.

Then she heard what wasn't supposed to happen for another month, her water had broken. She panicked as she fell, "Kurt! Kurt!" Jean shouted.

Kurt ran in, "What's wrong?" Kurt asked. "My water broke!" Jean shouted. "Oh no!" Kurt shouted he called 911.

Rogue drive as the music was blaring; she was nearly driven off the road by an oncoming ambulance.

"Dang, where's the fire?" Rogue shouted. They watched the ambulance turn up the road that lead to the institution. "Jean!" Kitty shouted.

Rogue spun the car around and followed the ambulance; they jumped out of the car and ran inside. "Call Scott!" Jean shouted.

Kitty and Rogue got into the back of an ambulance while Kurt phoned Scott.

Hospital 

"I don't get it! Jean wasn't due till next month! This is really bad" Rogue said. "Where's Jean!" Scott shouted running in.

"They took her back to the emergency room" Kitty said. "Is Jean okay? What about the baby!" Scott shouted.

"We don't know Scott, they wont say anything" Kurt said. Then Lauren came out.

"Thank god! Lauren is Jean okay?" Scott shouted. "Mr. Summers, your wife is in a lot of pain right now, the baby is coming to early but I'm afraid I have some bad news" Lauren said. "What?" Scott whispered.

"The baby has the cord around it's neck, I'm afraid its in a breech position." Lauren said. "What? Will they be alright?" Scott said.

"That's what I came to tell you, we have to perform a Caesarean section but there's a risk" Lauren said.

"What do you mean a risk? You can fix it right!" Scott shouted.

"Mr. Summers, this is a very long procedure but there is a risk of either losing the mother, or the child or in some cases both Mr. Summers if we don't do this the baby will be still born on its due date." Lauren said.

Scott nodded his head, "Can I see her please?" Scott asked. "Yes, be brief she has already been told the options" Lauren said.

Scott ran in the emergency room. "Jean, do you really want to go through with this don't want to lose either of you, I'm scared" Scott said.

"So am I, but it's the only way besides we will be all right I promise" Jean said crying. "Come back to me okay?" Scott said.

He kissed her, then they prepped her for surgery. He would have to wait with the others; the rest of the work was now in the doctor's hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Love Is Forever

Scott and the others had been waiting for more than eight hours now and the doctor never came out. "I'm sure everything is alright" Kitty said quietly. "Yeah Jean is a fighter" Rogue said.

"Scott?" Lauren said. "Thank god are they okay?" Scott asked. "Mr. Summers, congratulations it's a healthy baby girl" Lauren said. "She handed him the baby as he began to cry. "OH SCOTT!" Kitty shouted.

"Can I see my wife?" Scott asked. They took all of them back, Scott handed the baby to Jean "She's so beautiful" Scott said.

"She has your eyes" Jean said smiling. "So what should we call her?" Scott asked.

"Rachel, it was my mother's name" Jean said. "Rachel Summers, I like it" Scott said. He kissed Jean passionately as the others congratulated them.

One Year Later 

"Come on Rachel say momma" Jean said. Scott laughed as Rachel grinned, the others laughed.

"Peek-a-boo" Scott said. Rachel squealed with joy as Scott covered his eyes with his hands and un-covered them. Rachel laughed again as she bounced in her hi-chair, she then sneezed.

As soon as she did she disappeared for a moment, "Where did she go?" Jean shouted. Rachel re-appeared in the hi-chair,

"Uh-oh, looks like she has the power of invisibility." Kurt said. Rachel burped loudly as the windows broke "And the power of sonic destruction waves" Scott said as he rubbed his head.

The others just laughed. Rachel smiled at everyone, when she would get older she would understand that her father and her mother loved her very much.

The End………

A/N I know this ending was short but I thought it would be good to end it there NO FLAMES! LOL..


End file.
